


Just a Little Stir Crazy

by Rhinestonesonrhinos



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is great I love him so much, Fluff, Friendship to Love, Games, Hanging Out, Humor, M/M, Romance, klance, season 1 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinestonesonrhinos/pseuds/Rhinestonesonrhinos
Summary: The Voltron Crew is stuck on the ship, unable to do any missions. While everyone else has found their niche. It's getting real old, real fast for both Keith and Lance. They'll do anything to not die of boredom, even hang out with each other. Let's hope they're both alive by the end of it. This was started pre-season 2, but we can all just pretend that everything is great here together.





	1. The Indoors Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on my story! I hope you find it enjoyable. [MY TUMBLR](https://rhinestonesonrhinos.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sooo bored. Also I saw a mistake whooops

Sometimes, the castle was just too small for Keith.

Don’t get him wrong, the ship was the biggest building he had ever seen, even bigger than the academy. The place was more than large enough to hold their five gigantic lions, plus ample room to hold them and whatever their hearts desired, and more. It was a castle after all. It had taken Keith months just to figure out where everything was. He couldn’t count the number of times he had gotten lost on his way to the bathroom, or the kitchen, or the training deck, or his bedroom…

Anyway, Keith isn’t very good with directions.

But it didn’t matter how many long, winding hallways there were in the castle to walk, or how many rooms filled with unbelievable technological wonders to entertain yourself with. They were still hallways. They ended abruptly, and they all looked basically the same. They were still rooms, and there were only a finite number of things to explore. He was still trapped between four walls, and it didn’t matter how tall or grand those walls were, it still sometimes felt like a prison to him. 

Nothing could replace the never-ending horizon he had grown accustomed to at home, or the sunrises and sunsets that had made the sky look like it was catching fire. Keith sometimes dreamt of just riding around the desert on his motorbike like he used to. No worries, just the thrill of pushing his bike right to the line of almost falling apart, as the dusty ground passes under him in a blur and the scorching sun beats on his back. That was home to him.

Whenever they finally got the chance land on a planet, one of the first thing he did when he got the chance was take Red out for a spin, find a good vantage point, and just take in the beautiful landscape of the planet with his lion. Sometimes, if the planet was friendly or sparsely populated, he would fly Red like he rode his bike back on Earth, so close to the ground he would almost clip her on trees.

He always felt depressed whenever they left the planet’s surface. He tried to hold onto the memory of whatever unique and breathtaking environment they were flying away from, to try and get him through to the next time they could stop somewhere, like an addict getting his fix. It was usually enough to keep the homesickness at bay. It was weird, but sometimes he missed that little shack.

But the worst part was whenever the boredom started to set in. At least, that’s what Keith thought it was. It would creep in slowly, so slowly he wouldn’t even notice it. Usually it would start with him not trying as hard as normal in the training deck. “I can only do so much” Keith would say to himself. From there, it would slowly bleed into everything. He would stop eating at meals, losing his appetite after eating the same thing day in and day out. He would become even more stoic and isolate himself from the team even more than usual, spending more and more time in his room. Not that he thought anyone noticed. It was kind of like going from black to blackest black. But it never got too bad, because they usually landed on a new planet every three weeks or so.

This time, however, they had been stuck in the castle for three months.

Allura and Coran had said after they had been chased off the last planet by Galra, the ship was “going dark”, so to say.. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

“We are 95% sure that we are being followed by some sort of stealth ship” Allura had said, looking very serious. “The Galra armies are always right on our tails, and to be frank, it is making it very hard to conduct peacekeeping missions.”

“We could just have a big fire fight the next time the decide to show their ugly faces to us and crush them!” Coran interjected.

“But we also believe that that would harm any innocent bystanders, as they only seem to try to ambush us when we are on a planet, especially ones with inhabitants.” The princess continued.

Shiro nodded solemnly. “That is a problem. What do you propose we do?”

Allura smiled “We must simply ‘lose our tails’, as you humans say.”

“Hey, that was pretty close!” Hunk said. He held up his hand to give here a high five.

Allura ignored that and went on. “To do this, we ourselves must enter stealth mode. We must hide ourselves from the enemy scout that is following us. Eventually, the ship will lose us, and they’ll send out a signal, looking for us. But we’ll be waiting for that signal, and when we detect it ourselves, we’ll capture the enemy ship! That way, we can figure out how it’s tracking us.” She put her hands on her hips, proud of her plan.

“Well just how long do you think this will take?” Pidge asked, always the thoughtful one.

“We’re not actually sure!” Coran answered in his weirdly cheerful manner.

“And we won’t be able to conduct any missions at all?” Pidge asked, scratching their head.

“You won’t even be able to take your lions out into space!” Coran answered again.

Lance decided to add some of his “humor” to the situation at that point. “Well, princess, I guess you’ll have to entertain me, won’t you?”

Keith let out a mirthless laugh at that statement. His mood had been getting progressively worse throughout this whole meeting, and Lance speaking was the final straw. “Wow, you are such a loser.”

“Oh! Am I Keith?” Lance said, turning to face him.

“Yes. Yes, you definitely are.” Keith crossed his arms. He wanted to go lie down, or go train or something, but he wasn’t going to let Lance feel like he won.

“Well… you’re a bigger loser than me!”

Keith laughed again. He wasn’t in the mood. “Sure Lance, I guess if being better at everything makes you a loser.”

Shiro stepped in between them “You guys need to stop this right now. This is not the time.”

They ignored him, looking through him like he was made of air.

“Wanna go, Mr. Emo-boy?” Lance said.

That was enough for Keith. He tried to push Shiro aside to go and try and straight up murder Lance. But he had forgotten the fact that Shiro was kind of hard to push over, and he had a Galra arm, which did not feel great when it was pushing into your gut as you’re being dragged away by him. When Shiro let go of him, Keith stormed off, no particular destination in mind, just to be away from Lance.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith kind of wished he felt as angry as he had after bickering with Lance. At least then, he felt like doing something. Now, all he wanted to do was skulk in his room. What, couldn’t they just lose the ship that was tracking them? He had half a mind to just go and find the ship himself with Red. And then blow it up. 

He stared up at the ceiling of his room and sighed.

“I guess I should go train today.” He said to himself, shuffling out of bed. He didn’t bother to put on his shoes, instead, sliding in his socks down the hallway. He sighed again.

When he got to the training deck, he saw something surprising. Lance had beat him there that day, and he was training harder than Keith had in weeks. Lance was doing hand-to-hand combat with the training droid, and was getting his ass handed to him. In the few minutes Keith watched him, Lance was knocked down by the droid countless times. It was very entertaining for Keith. But every time Lance fell, he got up with twice the fight in his eyes.  
Keith leaned against the wall and called out him. “What are you doing?”

Lance jumped in his skin and turned around. The training droid wasn’t bother though, and knocked him over again, flat onto his stomach. Keith smiled to himself.

“Hey, don’t startle me! I had him on the ropes that time…” Lance grumbled from the ground.  
“Sure you did.” Keith said.

The training droid disengaged, assuming Lance was done after laying down for so long. Lance groaned and his limbs. “Man, that one hurt.” He turned over onto his back and looked up at Keith. “I don’t know really what I was doing. I’m just going a little crazy after just sitting on the ship so long, I fell… bored? Not like myself? I really don’t know if you would understand. Nothing ever seems to affect you.”

Keith walked over and plopped down next to Lance and laid down. He felt like he was having a mental crisis after what he just heard.  
“You know Lance, for once, I actually agree with you.”


	2. Well, how did we get to this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is so boooored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably had made this part of chapter one, but I didn't. I hope you like this!  
> Today I wrote a poem for school about the life of a notebook. This was much more fun to write.

Sometimes, the castle was just too big for Lance.

Once he spent a day running around the halls, just trying to see how long it would take to cross paths with someone. After an hour, he thought he saw the space mice go around a corner, but it could have just been his imagination. He did run into Coran eventually, who roped him into cleaning the healing pods. Lance had lost track of time by then, and didn’t have the energy to run away from Coran. The man could be fast if he wanted to!

Another time, he had told Keith that there was an important meeting at the swimming pool, and Keith just believed him! There was no pool, but there were so many rooms in this dang place, Keith would assume he just hadn’t found the pool yet! He missed dinner because he was wandering around the castle. It had been the highlight of Lance’s week.

Allura always told him, “Don’t worry, soon it’ll feel just as cozy as your home on Earth!”, but every time Lance walked down those quiet, empty hallways, he doubted that. At the Garrison, the grounds we’re always full of people walking up and down the hallways to their important destinations, but also people who we’re willing to smile or say hello to him. It had been a welcoming place. Not that his teammates weren’t awesome, it was just hard to replace dozens of friends and acquaintances with seven people. Or six, since Keith didn't really do much accept glare and mope most days.

That isolation might be fine for some people, like Pidge, who would disappear in the labs for days on end sometimes, but Lance liked to talk to people. Whenever he made someone laugh, or even if he just had a nice conversation with someone, he felt a little jolt of happiness. It helped him get through the hard parts of being a defender of the universe.

He always loved their peacekeeping missions. Meeting so many new people (especially ones adored him by default) was always his favorite thing to do. He always begged Shiro to be sent on diplomatic trips when they got to a new planet. From talking slime-balls, to tree people, Lance was so there. He always tried so hard to convince the team that they needed to stay on the planet longer, trying everything. Once, he said he had discovered a plan to overthrow the planet’s government. Turns out he was right about that one, surprisingly He was also not above “accidentally” losing his Bayard somewhere deep in the jungle.

It wasn’t as if he had no friends on the ship, he got along with almost everyone. Hunk and Pidge were his best friends, after all. They just always seemed to be doing more important things than hanging out with him. Not that he held that against them, saving the universe was more than just beating up baddies. It took lots and lots of planning and strategy. And Lance would only admit to himself that he wasn’t much help with that. He could only smile and nod when the conversation went to high level rebellion strategy.

Ever since Allura and Coran had put the ship in “ninja mode” as he liked to put it, everyone seemed to be much busier than usual, and it had only gotten worse as the weeks dragged on. The first few days, Lance had just laid in bed, nothing to do, not a care in the world. But that had gotten real boring, real fast.

For a few weeks, Lance had gone with Pidge and Hunk to their lab, where they were working on something to find the other ship. He didn’t get the advanced parts, but he knew what a screwdriver was, and how to give it to Hunk! That all came crumbling down soon enough, though. Several times he had somehow gotten his jacket stuck in a machine. Once he had been knocked out by falling debris, that he had caused of course. They didn't kick him out until after he almost blew up the entire castle. Twice.

Then he tagged along with Shiro, Allura. They hadn’t even given him a chance, really. He made one bad joke about how the princess can “locate his reserves”, And Shiro had given him a stern talking to. He couldn’t deal with that every day. What they were doing seemed a little less like work, though, and more like constant panic about how they had no clue how they were being tracked. 

Left to his own devices, the first thing Lance did was surprisingly, clean Blue. He never let her get too dirty of course, but she wasn’t spotless. There may or may not be a few dirty plates that have may or may not have almost knocked him out when he went into more evasive maneuvers during a mission. There might also be a big scuff on her face where he ran her into the wall of a canyon. When he was done with her, though, she shined brighter than she first had when he found her in that dusty cave. Now only if someone was around to brag to. Instead, Lance told Blue,” Make sure to tell the other lions to tell their pilots that they need to step it up. You are lookin’ pretty fine. I would love to look as good as you do now, Blue. You know, I should probably stop talking to my inanimate lion now.”

His next attempt in preventing boredom was going to Coran. That turned out to be a mistake. After hearing all about Coran’s favorite parts about the Altean mail system, Coran went into all the details of how a cryopod puts someone to sleep. When Lance woke up, Coran had moved onto the minute differences between Altean mice and Earth mice. Turns out they were very, very minute differences. Lance did not go back the next day. He did at least now know the best way to fall asleep if he found himself up at night.

After finding that there wasn’t much left on the ship that one could do by themselves, Lance made one last ditch effort at entertaining himself: training. Lance of course knew he was perfect and he shouldn’t change for anybody, but it would be so cool if he could just whip out a roundhouse kick next time they got up and personal with some enemies. Think of the look on everyone’s faces! He smiled to himself, imagining the team showering him with praise and glory.

That dream died when he started fighting the training droid. He set it on level one. “Got to warm up y’know!” He said to himself, stretching his sides. He got into a fighting stance. 

“The training deck must be broken!” Lance grumbled after he was pinned for what seemed like the millionth time. “I give up!” Lance stormed off to the showers. Becoming a legendary martial artist would have to wait for another day. Or another month. Or another year.

When Lance woke up the next morning he felt sorer than he did on his worst days as a cadet. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and not move. But a small part of him wanted to go back and try again. It’s not like he had anything else to do, right? 

So, he gingerly picked himself out of bed, and went to face the training droid for another day. The entire walk down he felt like he was 87 years old. He should get a cane. The droid was fine, though. It picked right back up where it left off, throwing him around like he was a ragdoll. By the time Lance went back to his room, he was weeping at the thought of going back to that goddamn training deck.

He did go back the next morning, feeling even worse than the day before. Lance sighed. The robot in front of him was only going to beat him up like it had for the past two days. But what else did he have to do but work on his skills? His lack of them was the reason he was feeling so bored. He was useless as he was right now, and this was the only way he knew how to improve them. 

Lance was doing his usual training pattern of getting knocked down, standing up, getting knocked down, stand up... when he heard a voice call out, “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Lance turned around and saw Keith standing there. He was so startled by him that he forgot about the robot behind him. Lance landed on his face with a “Whoomph!”

“Hey, don’t startle me! I had him on the ropes that time…” Lance grumbled from the ground.

“Sure you did.” Keith said.

Lance just laid on the ground, all fight gone from his body. If he never had to train again, he would be a happy man. He knew Keith was expecting an answer to his question, though. “I don’t know really what I was doing. I’m just going a little crazy after just sitting on the ship so long, I fell… bored? Not like myself? I really don’t know if you would understand. Nothing ever seems to affect you.”

Lance had rolled off his tender abs and looked up at the ceiling. He hoped that answer satisfied Keith. Lance closed his eyes. Maybe he could just sleep the days away.  
A shadow passed over Lance’s eyes and he felt the floor shift slightly. Lance snapped his eyes open and looked over at the object. Keith had laid down right next to him. Then he said something even stranger than his actions. 

“You know Lance, for once, I actually agree with you.”

And that’s when Lance realized he wasn’t the only one who was bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Okay, maybe that was a bad idea, don't try that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have their first attempt at staving off boredom. It goes downhill, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my sis! Thank you for the support!

“C’mon Keith! Don’t be such a pussy!” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith snapped at Lance. 

“It means you’re hesitating!” Lance shot back, a smirk on his face. 

Keith pushed the hair out of his eyes nervously. “Am not!”

Lance snorted and continued to taunt Keith. “Uh, you so are. The last time I’ve seen someone chicken out this hard, I was at KFC.”

Keith just glared back at him. “First of all, that makes no sense. Second of all, this is easier for you. You’re taller than me. Not all of us have spider-legs, you know!”

“Rude!” Lance huffed. He didn’t take the bait, though. “Oh, you’re just stalling. Just jump already! Or can you not make it?” 

Keith took another look at the chairs lined up in front of him. He had many questions. How did he get here? Why were they doing this? What is the point of this? Was this a productive use of their time? The answer to all these questions? Doesn’t friggin’ matter. Keith was going to make Lance eat his words when he jumps over all these chairs like the boss he knows he is.

Keith took a running start at the chairs and started to have second thoughts. He had cleared five, but six? Could he do it? He might hurt himself, and he didn’t want to be stuck in bed with an injury when they resumed their missions. Keith picked up speed, but at the last moment, just ran past the chairs instead. As he walked back up the hallway, Lance clucked like a chicken and flapped his arms at Keith.

“What was that supposed to be? Where’s that Red Paladin courage? I guess that means I am the champion chair-jumper!”

“That was just a warm up, don’t crown yourself the winner yet.”

Lance just laughed at Keith. “Sure, dude, that’s totally it. I get it. Try again. Or do you need another warm up?”

“No, I think I’m good.” Keith walked past where Lance was standing, until he was a good distance from the chairs. He took a deep breath, and ran with all his might. He could here Lance jeering at him as he passed him. When he got to the chairs, he jumped like he was going for gold at the Olympics, higher than he had in his entire life. He sailed over the chairs. One, two, three, four, five… Right before he completely cleared the sixth chair, his bottom foot just barely grazed the seat of it. He stumbled as he landed, but didn’t fall.

“Yeah Keith! Way to go!” Lance gave him a round of applause. “I’ll be honest, I did not think you were going to do it. Now, it’s time to up the stakes. Seven chairs!”

“Uh, I don’t think that a good idea, Lance.” Keith watched him drag another chair into the column. “That seems humanly impossible.”

Lance rolled his eyes at him. ”We both did six, what’s one more? Think of it like a sort of training exercise. The kind where the one who jumps the most chairs is named the best Paladin and gets to rub it into the face of the loser forever and ever.” He backed up as far as Keith had. 

“Yeah, but we both almost fell on six chairs. We started hanging out so we wouldn’t get bored, do something stupid, and hurt ourselves. (Or really, you hurt yourself with that training droid, Lance.) Let’s go back to clean, wholesome, safe fun. We’re all winners here, right?”

Lance rolled his eyes again. “You just know that my “spider-legs” as you so delicately put it are about to crush this jump, and you almost wussed out on six chairs. I’m doing this.” Lance sprinted down the hallway.

Keith wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. It was kind of like watching a car accident. He did have to hand it to Lance. He almost made it. But almost was still almost, and Keith was pretty sure Lance had just almost broken his nose. His foot had gotten caught on the sixth chair like Keith’s had, but the seventh chair was his folly. His foot got stuck between the two chairs, and he fell on his face with a huge bang, knocking all the chairs over.

“Uuuuugh…” Lance groaned from the ground.

Keith started wheezing, he was laughing so hard. Lance laid there like a sack of bruised potatoes, which was both hilarious and concerning.

“Lance. Hey, Lance.” Keith walked up to where he laid on the ground and crouched down next to him. “Lance, are you okay?”

“Trght…” Lance mumbled incoherently.

“What?” Keith leaned in closer to hear.

Lance looked Keith seriously in the eyes, and whispered, “That totally counted, man.”

Keith whispered back to Lance, “I think you have a concussion, man.” 

Lance gave him a dopey smile. His eyes looked unfocused and his pupils were dilated. Yep. He was concussed. Lance whispered, “Yeah……maybe.”

“Definitely.” Keith chuckled. “And no, that didn’t count. We should probably get you up and out of here before som-

At that moment, Shiro ran around the corner, with Allura and Coran hot on his heels. “What on earth was that? We heard a crash.” Then they saw Lance on the ground, a little bit of blood dripping from his nose as he waved at them. 

“Lance!” Coran and Allura said. They quickly went into action. Coran shooed Keith off and picked Lance off the ground, sitting him against the hallway wall. Allura ran down the hallway to go get first aid materials.

Shiro just stood there, trying to piece together why one of his team members was lying in a pile of chairs.

“Keith.” Shiro said, startling the Paladin as he tried to sneak away in the commotion. “What exactly happened here?”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Keith said, raising his arms defensively. “I told him not to do it!”

“Don’t throw me under the bus, Keith!” Lance called out from where he was propped up on the wall. Coran tried to get him on his feet. “No, I think I’m to dizzy to walk on my own, Coran. Shiro, this is all his fault, not mine. It was his idea to try and jump over chairs!”

Keith returned fire. “You’re the one who turned it into a competition! And the one who tried to jump seven chairs! Shiro- “

“Stop it, you two!” Shiro said in a relatively restrained voice, given the situation. He rubbed his temple. “No one’s in trouble, just be more careful, please. We can’t form Voltron if Lance is knocked out cold, or if you have a broken arm, Keith.”

“Sorry, Shiro.” The two mumbled like a pair of toddlers getting scolded by their mother. 

“It’s fine. Keith, go meet Allura halfway with Lance and then take him to the healing pods. They should heal his concussion. Coran, we have to go finish our meeting, come on.” Shiro and Coran went back around the corner to wherever they came from.

Keith and Lance looked at the ground, feeling guilty for distracting Shiro, Coran, and Allura with their stupid nonsense. Really, was this the best they could come up with on their own?

“Well, I guess we should go get that concussion fixed.” Keith said halfheartedly as he walked over to Lance. He gave Lance his arm to pull him up, then held onto him as they shuffled slowly down the hallway so he wouldn’t fall over and hurt himself again.

They met Allura, who gave them some Altean medicine stuff for concussions, along with some bandages and a very stern talking to. “It’ll only take a few tics to work. But that does not mean you should ever do what you were doing ever again!” she said. She then rushed back off to meet with Shiro and Coran to finish whatever they had been doing before Lance had made friends with the ground.

After taking the medicine, they waited for it to work. They both awkwardly sat in the infirmary, not looking each other in the eyes. Keith read the eye chart ten times. Lance read the side effects on the bottle of medicine he just took. They both grew a little concerned for their health.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lance spoke up. “You know, if had been you, I would have thought it was the funniest thing I had ever seen.”

Keith snorted, just thinking about it again. “Yeah, it really was. You just looked so confident you could make it, too. And then you failed completely.”

Lance leaned his chair back onto two legs and put his arms behind his head. “I felt pretty confident until right before my leg got stuck, too. It would have been so, so cool. You would have never made it, though.”

Keith snorted again, that wonderful image of Lance of eating it popping up once more. “At least I had the common sense not to even try.”

Lance leaned farther back onto the legs of his chair. “Well, as they say, you never really know until you try, do oh quiz-

At that moment, Lance tipped his chair back too far and fell. “Come, on, really?” He exclaimed from his position on the ground.

In the next moment, Keith fell out of his chair, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Voltron: the unofficial board game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we get help from our well meaning friends. God Bless Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always take a shower after I post fan fiction. Why?

After the escapades of yesterday, Keith and Lance decided they should keep their antics on the lighter side. No need to give Shiro an ulcer. The problem was figuring out what they could do that was a little more safety conscious.

“If you’re really in dire straits, I can show you a breakroom for Altean guards.” Allura had told them over breakfast after Keith explained their plight to her. “I know some of them used to keep games and such on board to pass the time.”

“Really? That would be so amazing, Allura!” Keith said. He looked over at Lance. “As much fun as it is to watch you get a concussion and almost break your nose, let’s try to keep those types of activities as a last resort.”

Lance nodded in agreement, his mouth full of food. He put his spoon down and gave two thumbs up for extra emphasis.

Allura smiled and clasped her hands. “Great! I’ll take you their once we’re done eating. Oh, this will bring back memories! When I was a child, I would always try to follow the guards there. Sometimes, they would kick me out. But sometimes, they would let me in to watch them play cards!

Lance spoke up, having finally finished chewing. “You’ll have to show us how to beat boredom Altean style!”

Allura laughed. “I apologize, but I never had any idea what they were actually playing or doing. My father always told me I was too young to learn. But I’m sure you two could figure it out!”

“You know, Allura, I think that will only add to the fun.” Keith said in an optimistic tone. He really hoped this would keep him and Lance entertained for a while.

“I agree! I mean, how different could it be from games back home on Earth?” Lance added. He was also hoping that there was something in the break room to stave off boredom. He also wasn’t one to miss an opportunity to beat Keith at something. His family used to always play games after dinner, and it was a tradition he missed as far as back as his time at the Garrison.

After they were done with breakfast, Allura led them down a long hallway that twisted through the castle to a remote corner neither of them had been to. At the end of their journey, they came to a door. Allura opened it with a flourish. “Here we are!”

Of all the places Keith and Lance had ever found in the castle, this one had to be the most boring. Whatever fantasy of adventure and fun the two had in their heads quickly vanished. The room was bare, dimly lit with grey lockers lining the back of the room. There was a small card table standing at the very center, surrounded by flimsy looking chairs. The room had a depressing aura, like they had just stepped into the universe’s most hopeless breakroom.

Allura was already rushing off, not noticing the disappointed looks on the boys’ faces. “Well, I must attend to my duties! Try not to have too much fun, okay?” She closed the door behind her, leaving Keith and Lance alone in the awkward silence that the room seemed to exude.

Lance looked over at Keith. He was standing there with a sad expression on his face. Lance thought he might cry. As Keith looked around the room, he let out a huff of air and hugged his body. “What did Allura think we could do in here?” He said, sounding like he had just admitted defeat.

“Let’s stay hopeful, who knows what we might find. And remember, we can always give me another concussion.” Lance said, trying to lighten Keith’s dark mood. He walked across the room to rows of lockers and opened a random one. Sitting on top was a ripped up and bent carboard box. “Hey, look at this!” He picked it up and showed it to Keith. “I think it’s a board game! I bet this will be exciting!”

Lance took the game and set it on the table in the middle of the room. Keith drifted in to the middle to meet him. The box had faded Altean letters on the front in red, but everything else was either too faded or too torn apart to tell what was drawn on the box. It had a sense of mystery to it.

Lance decided to go for it and dumped the contents of the box right out on to the table. Dozens of little figurines bounced across the table and fell on the floor. “Whoops, Sorry.” Lance said sheepishly. He and Keith leaned down to pick them off the ground. Lance gathered up a few purple and white humanoid figures, and a blue cat.

“Um Lance?” Keith said.

“Yeah?” Lance said back as he picked up a few more of the purple people.

“Did you pick up a blue lion?” Keith stood up and asked.

“Oh, yeah that totally is a lion!” Lance said as he also stood up. He looked down at the game pieces in Keith’s hands. There were some weird dice, a red lion, a green lion, a yellow lion, and a black lion. “Is this a Voltron based board game?” Lance asked, both excited for and afraid of the answer.

Keith set his pieces down on the game board, which had a path snaking through stars and planets in space. “I do believe it is.” Lance set his pieces on the board with Keith’s.

Lance laughed. “That is really weird and meta. Also, why would someone want to play a game about Voltron?”

Keith shrugged. “Not everyone can be a Paladin in real life, Lance. I guess Alteans really looked up to Voltron. The real question; are we going to try and figure out how to play this?”

Lance slammed his hands down on the cheap card table, scattering the pieces again. “OF COURSE WE ARE. I’m the blue lion.”

“Fine then. I’m red.”

After a few hours, they had developed a set of rules that had to be as good, if not better, than whatever the original instructions had said in Altean. The two of them then proceeded to lose complete track of time as they played their creation.

They were right at the end of a very heated tournament of Voltron: the board game as Lance had dubbed it. They both had three wins, so this game was the final showdown.

“No, Keith! You only rolled a square squiggly! That means you lose one of your paladins to the Galra.” Lance yelled, very angry that his opponent was not following their well-established, made-up rules. He went to go take one of the two white figures that remained in front of Keith.

Keith slapped Lance’s hands away in a dramatic fashion. “On the contrary, Lance. I’m on a blue spot! That’s a Voltron friendly planet. Nice try, but I’m safe.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Ok, but it doesn’t matter. I’m going to win on my next roll anyway.”

Keith shook his head and smiled smugly. “You won’t get a next roll. I play my allied planets card and get an extra roll!”

Lance gasped. “Oh shit, no!”

Keith picked up the dice, feeling nervous. He had to get the right roll, or this was all over for him. This was his last chance, but he was only a few moves away from Zarkon. If Lance won, he would never here the end of it. He threw the dice. A thing that kind of looked like an eight and a checkmark came up. That was enough to get him to Zarkon and defeat him! Keith pumped his arms and let out a whoop. “In your face, Lance! I defeat the Galra! I’m the savior of the universe! All hail me!”

At first Lance just sat there, his face turning red. Then he flipped the table.

Keith covered his face as game pieces rained from above. When the hail finally stopped. He punched Lance on the arm, easily accessible now that the table was no longer between them. “Really? Was that necessary?”

Lance rubbed his arm. “Geez, you punch hard. Sorry, I haven’t done that in years. I used to it all the time to my siblings when we played Candyland or Sorry. I guess I was just too into the game.”

Keith felt proud of the fact he had punched Lance that hard. And the fact he had made Lance that mad. Since Keith had no siblings, it was a foreign feeling, this sense of camaraderie. But he liked it. “It’s all good. Loser has to clean up, anyway.” He clapped his hands together and stood up. “Well, I think we missed lunch and dinner, so I’m going to go and eat something. Have fun cleaning up your mess!”

“Aw man!” Lance said, realizing he was starving too. Keith just laughed at him as he left.

Keith went to the canteen, and got his food. He was the only one in the room, since he had missed regular mealtimes. He sat down and ate his slime in silence. He ate slowly, not wanting to savor the strange alien space food, but to make it last. He would probably just go to his room after eating. Today had been fun, but it had also worn him out.

When he was about halfway through, Lance walked in with the game in his hands. “You would not believe where some of those pieces went, Keith. I thought I wasn’t going to find the Black Lion.”

Keith hid his smile from Lance. “Well, that was a pretty big temper tantrum.”

Lance got his food and sat across from Keith. ”In my own defense, it was pretty disappointing loss. You probably would have done the same.” Keith shrugged. “Don’t deny it! Anyway, I had found most of the lions in the middle of the floor but the Black Lion seemed to have ran away…

Keith pushed his empty bowl aside and just listened to Lance’s story for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because it makes me feel dirty. Thanks for reading!


	5. Help! I'm stuck inside an air vent! Call the fire department!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more of the same, really, Or Is IT??? find out inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To research for Coran's accent, I watched two seasons of the great British bake-off. You're quite welcome. Also, when I found out season two was coming out, I pretty much said,"well, that ruins that." but I'm going to finish this, i've decided.

Left, right, left, right, Lance sprinted down the hallways of the castle. All he could hear was his heart slamming from adrenaline as he ran. He kept looking over his shoulder, feeling as if the threat was right behind him, breathing chilly air down his neck. He stumbled over his own feet, but recovered and sped up even more, moving at full tilt. 

He had to find somewhere, anywhere to hide. He had to disappear completely, and quickly. It was his only shot of survival.

As he rounded another corner, Lance spied an air vent with the front slightly ajar. He slid to a halt and gave a hard pull on the grate. Screws went flying, but it came off enough that Lance could get his feet behind it and into the air vent itself. He crawled in backwards and pulled the grate back on with a clang. He tried to slow and quiet his panicked breathing. Gasps slowly turned back into steady breaths. The air system whirled to life, blowing cold air across his back and into the hallway. He let out one big sigh, almost all the anxiety and adrenaline from the search for a spot gone. Hide and seek can be really tense sometimes. 

But any breathing exercises were useless when he heard footsteps. Lance had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when he saw a familiar pair of red boots walk in front of the grate. They paused for a second, Keith probably trying to listen for Lance’s giggles. Lance had lost almost every round because he couldn’t keep quiet. He had lost every other round because he couldn’t resist the urge to jump out and scare Keith. One time he dropped on Keith from above like a spider. Keith had squashed Lance like a spider after that.

Keith took a slow step forward, and then walked out of Lance’s narrow line of vision. Apparently, Lance had actually succeeded at hiding from Keith! Hooray!

But just as quickly as they had disappeared, they reappeared. “Hey.” Keith called out. Lance’s heart sank. He had been so sure he had been completely silent. Keith had ears like a bat. Or a Galra, they have pretty big ears too. Lance frowned and was just ready to crawl out of the vent and admit defeat when he heard someone else speak up.

“Hello Keith!” Coran said. “How are you doing this fine day? And where is Lance? You two seem to be joined at the hip these days.” Lance saw his familiar boots appear and stop in front of the vent as well. So, the game was not up! Hooray again! Now all Lance had to do was sit completely still without making a sound for however long Keith and Coran stood there for, knowing that Coran could rattle on for hours on an off day. He would have to use all his Paladin training to pull this off.

Lance couldn’t really see above the kneecaps of either person, but he could hear the conversation clearly. “I’m fine, thanks. I don’t know where Lance is, to be honest. He could be anywhere.” Keith said in a warmer tone. If Lance didn’t know Keith better, he might even say it was…happy?

Coran started to turn around, apparently looking “everywhere”. “Really! Is this some kind of training exercise?” He said, confused.

Keith started to shift his weight between his feet before he answered. “Well, we’re actually playing… hide and seek.” He reluctantly answered. Lance smiled to himself. Even though his neck was beginning to spasm, Lance knew hearing Keith get so embarrassed would be worth it. He could just imagine the look on Keith’s face right now. When he was embarrassed, he always looked so- well Lance didn’t know how to describe it, but it would always make him feel sort of warm inside his chest when Keith was caught off guard. 

“Hide and seek?” Coran sounded even more confused than before. 

“Yeah, um, you see he’s hiding, and I’m, well, seeking.” Keith sounded even more embarrassed than before. Lance had to bite down to keep from snickering again. He didn’t really know why this was so embarrassing to Keith. They played children’s games all the time. Yesterday they had spent almost two hours coming up with a secret handshake.

“Oh! I get it! We had a game just like that on Altea” Coran said. “It was called ‘catch and release’. One person would run away as fast as possible, and the other would try to catch them and tie them up so they couldn’t run away again! I played it all the time when I was young, it was great fun. Oh, memories”

“I guess that sounds kind of similar. Kind of.” Keith said. 

Lance could just imagine the look of nostalgia in Coran’s eyes. “Oh yes! I remember, when I was your age. I had the same tactics as you.”

“Tactics?” Now it was Keith’s turn to sound utterly confused.  
“Now don’t be coy! The games, the teasing, the fact you two can’t seem to be separated. I d think you two are making yourselves just a little too obvious, to be truthful with you. Don’t worry, every teenager gets a little crush occasionally. I know I did in my prime. Though the way you two’ve been acting, I wouldn’t call it little! Hah!” Coran gave Keith a friendly, firm pat on the back, and then started to walk away from the NUCLEAR EXPLOSION he had unknowingly caused in Lance’s head.

Lance’s face felt so red, he was sure that he was glowing. His cheeks were on fire, but that was just the start of it. His heart was pounding harder than it had when he had sprinted across the castle minutes before, and he felt he was about to lose his lunch. He wanted to laugh out loud, to immediately tell Coran that there was absolutely 100% no way he had or would ever have a crush on Keith. He wanted to run away and lock himself in his room, away from all this embarrassment and thoughts about feelings. But he couldn’t make a sound, move an inch, because Keith hadn’t done either since Coran had left. The only thing worse than what had just happened would be if Keith, or anybody knew what had just happened. Lance was stuck in this vent until Keith left. 

“Wait a minute!” He heard Coran say as he came back up the hallway. “I think this screw came from this air vent.” Coran took the screw and put it back into the grate. “We wouldn’t want this falling off now, would we? See you at dinner. With Lance, probably!” He walked off again, laughing at his own stupid, stupid, stupid joke.

Great. Now Lance was just stuck. To make matters worse, for some reason Keith sat down right in front of the grate, trapping Lance in total darkness. 

In the cool dark vent, Lance was screaming internally. He hadn’t even thought that his and Keith’s time together had looked romantic, or even flirtatious in nature. Maybe Coran was just misinterpreting actions. They had spent a few weeks hanging out now, and everyone else only saw them at most, once or twice a day. It would be easy to assume that they were “together”, when the rest of team Voltron only ever saw Keith and Lance together. In reality, they didn’t do that much as a pair. They were usually only together when they were at meals, training, playing games in the ship, swimming in the pool, hanging out in each other’s rooms, playing pranks on their teammates…

Ok, maybe they did spend a lot of time together, but that didn’t mean anything. Lance totally did not think Keith was physically attractive at all. In fact, Lance thought he was the ugliest member of team Voltron. If he had to choose the cutest member of Voltron, gun to his head, he would go Hunk every time. If he couldn’t vote for himself, of course. 

Keith let out a long breath from the other side of the grate. Lance could see everything but Keith’s head. His ugly head, Lance thought. Keith stretched out like a cat. He arched his back off the wall, and flexed his long, toned arms. Lance stopped breathing for a second.

Maybe all of what he just thought was him lying to himself. Maybe Lance thought Keith was the most attractive person he had ever meant and made him question everything and anything he ever believed about himself and his sexuality. Maybe Lance spent every second he could with Keith because being around him made him feel things he had never felt about anyone. Maybe he went to bed had dreams about what would happen after beating the Galra, and Keith being there with him was the only ever constant. Maybe he did have a small crush.

Did it really matter how Lance felt though? He loved hanging out with Keith, and if he ruined it by confessing his feelings, things would never be the same. Yeah, Keith was hanging out with him just as much as he was hanging out with Keith, but Lance could never be sure about how another person felt. At the academy, he couldn’t count how many times he had thought a girl was into him, only to end up with a slap to the face, or getting laughed at. Back then, he always shook it off. Deep down though, Lance had the feeling he wouldn’t be able to just shake rejection from Keith.

Lance felt the air stop blowing on his back, the ventilation system turning off for now. That’s right he remembered, he’s trapped in an air vent. With the only way being out was through the help of others, thanks to Coran. He could just live in the vent forever. That would be the easier option. Allura could pilot Blue. Everyone would probably miss him, but he could live with that guilt. 

He could just wait for someone other than Keith to show up. It couldn’t be Hunk, Pidge, or Coran, though, they would just tell Keith. It couldn’t be Allura or Shiro, their strong senses of responsibility would mean either one of them would force him to confront Keith later, anyway. Can space mice, or lions operate a screw driver?

Keith moved again, and Lance started to panic, thinking he was getting ready to leave. He was stuck between a rock and a lifetime of being a vent hermit. Suddenly, a wave a courage (and maybe stupidity) hit him. He was a Paladin, god dammit, and if he can’t do this, how can he save the universe? 

“Don’t freak out Keith.” Lance said quietly into Keith’s ear.

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun! Tell your friends!


	6. More air vents. Also a good relationship is based on trust and honesty, never forget that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Woo!

Well, what’s the point of telling someone to do something if they didn’t listen? Lance had tried his best to not scare Keith, but that didn’t help. He did have to give Keith credit for not screaming like a little girl. If the roles had been reversed, Lance didn’t think he could have walked away with his dignity in check. 

Keith immediately jumped up and away from the vent, moving so fast that he slammed his shoulder into the other side of the hallway, but recovered and got into a fighting stance. He apparently had his Bayard on him, which he activated and pointed at the vent. He had a look of shock and fear mixed with the determination to kill in his eyes. He crouched lower until he was at eye level with grate. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Keith barked out. “Or I’ll make you come out. I’m not afraid to use this! It can cut through steel like butter.”

Lance’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “O-oh my quiznak Keith please don’t kill me I don’t want to die today.” He said as fast as humanely possible, maybe even a little faster than that. Lance would have scrambled away from the opening if he could, but his arms and legs had fallen asleep. He would have to pray a verbal warning would be enough to stop Keith from stabbing him in the face. He just might still do it, once he figured out it was Lance in vent, knowing Keith. 

With caution, Keith lowered his Bayard sword, but only slightly. He scrunched up his face in confusion and tilted his head. “Lance?” He asked incredulously. Lance breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Keith had paused long enough to see he wasn’t a Galra spy living in the vents for the past 10,600 years. Just regular old Lance in the air system, doing regular old Lance things. In the vents.

“Yes sirree!” Lance said in a cheerful tone, never so grateful to be in one piece. ”I have to say Keith, that was definitely not ‘not freaking out’. In fact, I would call that a full-on freak out! For shame.”

Keith full relaxed, put his Bayard away, and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, I guess random voices coming out of air vents catch me a little off guard sometimes, even when they’re telling me to not freak out.” He said sarcastically. “How did you even get in there? And why are you in there?”

Lance smiled sheepishly. “We were playing hide and seek, don’t you remember? The vent cover was loose so I just slipped in. It was a great hiding spot, until Coran trapped me in here.” He wiggled around for emphasis of his entrapment. The ventilation system turned back on, again blowing frigid air over him.

Standing up, Keith walked across the hallway, sat down and crossed his legs right in front of the vent. “Well, this is typical. I mean, this would be a feat for most people, but I should have expected that you would screw up a simple children’s game this badly. It had been a few days since our last big mishap, too! I guess I’ll have to let you out. You’re welcome, and you can pay me back later.” He rapped his knuckles on the front of the vent, and then started to loosen one of the screws holding Lance in. He furrowed his brow in concentration in a way that was very- well, very cute to Lance.

“Hey! I almost had you! You would have walked right past me if you hadn’t been stopped by Coran!” Lance pointed out.

Keith’s face slowly turned to a look dread as he realized the implications of Lance’s hiding spot. “Were you here the whole time?” Keith asked, turning the screw back and forth in his fingers. He started to chew on his bottom lip. Lance immediately felt sorry for opening his big mouth again. He could have been a lot more nuanced.

Taking a deep breath before answering, Lance answered. “Yes, every word.” He said, his voice cracking from nervousness.

Keith turned away from the air vent, but Lance could still see his ears turn bright red. He stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a nervous, panicky laugh. “Well that was even more embarrassing than I thought.” Keith said. Lance averted his eyes from Keith’s back, feeling a little embarrassed himself. 

Lance decided to just go for it, drawing on that Paladin bravery again, whatever that meant. “Look I don’t know how you’re feeling right now, but I think I’ve seen the light, just personally. Let’s be honest, this is where this has been going for a while. I know it, you know it. I think we should get right to the being together, and skip all that, weird, angsty, denial of our feelings. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? We go back to kind of hating each other? That’s just the status quo for us, and I think there’s only about a 5% chance of that happening. So, what do you say, should we give it a go?”

The hallway was filled with a suffocating silence, but Lance was adamant that he was not going to be the one to break it this time. He would give Keith all the time he needed to make his decision, no matter the wait. Lance did hope it wasn’t too much time. His body wasn’t going to be able to work properly if he spent any longer in this vent. The state of his physical body did seem to pale in comparison to the fact Keith metaphorically held his heart in his hands right now.

Suddenly, Keith turned around. He leaned close to Lance, so close that if the grate wasn’t separating them, there would probably be only an inch between their faces. The pair locked eyes. Lance could feel Keith’s hot breath through the grate, and he felt as if his stomach was going through aerial maneuvers. He tried to shuffle back again, to get some distance, but he just couldn’t seem to move. Keith was just staring him down, with this intense, unreadable look in his eyes. He didn’t even blink. Lance didn’t know if he should feel turned on or afraid. He mostly felt afraid.

After an uncomfortably long stare down, Keith finally spoke. “While I appreciate your forwardness and how truthful you’re being with me, I will need a little bit of time to process this. I do like you, and there’s things I really like about you, but I don’t know if I really want to get involved with anyone while we’re literally fighting for our lives. And you can be kind of a flirt with girls sometimes, and that would really bother me if we were together. It might even be a deal breaker. No offense.”

“None taken.” Lance managed to squeak out. He cleared his throat and continued in a more normal sounding voice. “If this is going to succeed, we both need make sure we’re honest with each other and ourselves. Take all the time you need, for sure.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. I’ll come see you in a few hours, okay?” Keith said, giving Lance a grin. It was one of the few times Lance had seen him really smile. Lance wondered why Keith was so happy. Keith stood up and dusted off his pants. He moved out of Lance’s range of vision. His footsteps slowly faded away as he walked around the corner and away.

Lance had a content looking smile on his face. “He’ll come around” he said to himself, “I’m sure of it. It might take a while, but he will.” He started to daydream about what it would be like to be Keith’s boyfriend. They would probably do the same things they do now, but with a lot more making out. At least 3 times more, compared to the amount of making out they did now, to be sure. Basically, the same amount of squabbling, maybe with a little less unresolved sexual tension. Would they tell the team? Would they house their lions in the same hangar so they could use the other one for storage? Oh, those questions could be answered later. Right now, Lance just wanted to bask in the thought of having a hot boyfriend. Who was basically stuck with him, too! The palace was only so big, you know.

Then Lance realized that Keith had left him stuck in the vent. 

That’s why he had been so happy! He was wondering how Keith was going to get back at him for scaring the bejeebuz out of him. At least it was immediate. It was a good sign that Keith played a trick on him, that he was still feeling pretty light hearted after all that serious talk (at least two paragraphs worth!) and hadn’t lost his sense of humor. His sadistic, twisted sense of humor, but humor nonetheless.  
Lance hummed a little tune to himself as he sat in the vent by himself. He might not be able to feel his extremities, but he had a warm feeling in his heart. So, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And fell asleep.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lance and Keith are together, what now?

“OK, is everyone here yet?” Coran looked across the room at the Paladins, counting heads. “One, two, three, four, five. We’re just waiting on Allura then.” 

The Paladins were shifting uncomfortably as they stood against the wall, unsure of why Coran had gathered them. Coran had been a flurry of activity, mysteriously running all over the castle like a chicken with his head cut off all morning long. Even Shiro had no clue what he was up to. It did seem urgent, though. 

Lance leaned over to Keith and whispered, “What do you think it is? Maybe we’re finally getting back to missions?” Keith looked over at Lance and just shrugged. Lance nodded. “Yeah. Probably not. That’d be too convenient.” He returned to his previous position, leaning back against the wall and thinking hard.

Allura walked into the room, looking sheepish. “Sorry I’m late everyone! This meeting was just, I didn’t even know there was a meeting!”

Coran clapped his hands together. “It’s quite all right, Allura! Now, let’s get this meeting started. No time like the present. Everyone, I have solved the tracking problem. We can finally get back to missions!” Coran exclaimed, giddy with excitement. 

“Well that’s amazing!” Allura said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank Quiznack! I was about to die of boredom!” Pidge said, “Sorry Hunk, you’re great, but not that great. If I had to here one more fart joke, I might have to eject you into space.”

“Oh, it is quite alright Pidge, I feel the same way,” Hunk said, giving Pidge a heartfelt slap on the back. “We’re friends, but even friends can get sick of each other.”

Pidge laughed. “If we were getting sick of each other, just imagine how Lance and Keith felt, stuck together for so long. Hah!” Pidge doubled over laughing. 

Keith and Lance just looked at each other knowingly. The whole vent fiasco had happened just yesterday, and they had not yet told everyone their new relationship status. Not even 24 hours had passed since Lance had escaped the vent system. Of course, it would be a longer time if Keith hadn’t forgotten Lance in the vent. Thankfully for Lance, Hunk had found him before he had starved to death. Or worse! He had forgiven Keith immediately. It’s a lot harder to be mad at someone when they’re making out with you. 

Keith shot Lance a secret wink. “Oh, yeah, we’re so sick of each other, I can barely stand the sight of his face, “he said, barely able to keep a straight face.

Lance scoffed in jest. “Hey! It takes two, buddy. I wasn’t too pleased with this arrangement either.”

“Stop it with the bickering, you two! Honestly, you guys need to learn to get along.” Shiro said. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Wait a minute, Coran, why can we go back to missions? What’s changed?”

“Thank you Shiro, for getting us back on track.” Coran said. “I figured out how the Galra were tracking us.” He pulled out a small, gray, alien figurine. “With this!”

“What is that?” Pidge asked.

Coran started waving the small toy around wildly. “This is a token of appreciation that a planet we saved gave us. Said it was an ancient artifact from before Galra enslavement. Supposedly, very valuable. Only given to the most honorable warriors!”

Coran then threw the figure onto the ground, smashing it into a thousand pieces. Everyone flinched.

“Coran!” Allura exclaimed, horrified. “Why would you do that?”

“Because they were lying to us, Allura! It’s probably worthless! What isn’t worthless, though, is this Galra tracker that was placed within.” Coran bent down on the ground among the sharp pieces of rock. “Just give me a minute to find it!”

Allura and the Paladins awkwardly watched as Coran crawled around on the ground. After a few, drawn out minutes, he stood and held up a glowing purple microchip. “Here it is!” He threw it back on the ground and crushed it under his boot. “Well, that takes care of that. Tomorrow, we’re back to saving the universe. Sleep well everyone, meeting adjourned! Coran out!” Coran walked out of the room, a spring in his step.

“It would have been nice to analyze it…” Pidge mumbled, following Coran and leaving. Everyone else slowly dissipated as well.

“Hey Keith, can you sweep up this mess please?” Allura asked. Keith nodded. “There’s a broom in the canteen.”

Lance walked away toward his room, feeling ecstatic. First, he got a boyfriend. Now, he’ll be flying in Blue again? This day could just not get any better.

Bam! Lance was flat on his back. He tried to blink the spots out of eyes.

“Lance! Oh my, I did not see you there!” Coran said frantically. “Here, let me help you up.”

“I don’t think I can stand yet, give me a moment. The world is still spinning.”

“I’ll bet it is, Lance,” Coran sighed, sitting down next to him. “Everything is moving so fast. Young love will do that to you.

“Yeah, so does getting knocked to the ground, Coran.” 

Keith ran down the hallway. “Hey! I heard a crash? Is everything alright?”

Lance smiled at him. “Just great, thanks. You can go back to cleaning.”

“Pfft. Whatever.” Keith said, rolling his eyes. He shuffled back down the hallway, trying his best to look nonchalant. Lance laughed quietly at him.

“One day, you’ll thank me for this.” Coran said. Lance whipped his head around at him.

“What are you talking about?” Why would Lance be thankful for Coran knocking him out?

“Nothing, nothing at all. See you tomorrow, Lance!” Coran stood up and strolled away, whistling. Coran was an anomaly that’s for sure.

Slowly, Lance stood up and walked back to Keith. He was just finishing up, throwing the last of the shards away. 

“All done here?” Lance asked Keith.

“Yeah, just let me wash my hands. Wasn’t that so weird, that meeting? I mean- mmph!“

Lance surprised Keith with a hard, fast, kiss. It was going to be great, now that things were going back to normal. Well, the new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope this was good. I'm glad I wrote this, but I'm glad it's done. Yay! Thank you for reading it all the way through, if you want more, please check out my other stories. also, here is the link to [MY TUMBLR](https://rhinestonesonrhinos.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! Kudos and Comments are MUCH appreciated! Hope it made you smile!


End file.
